


Flores sin espinas

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff porque fluff, pronombres femeninos para Arashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Igualmente, siente mariposas en el estómago cuando se lo presenta, todo lleno de flores rojas y amarillas pero podrían ser las más simples margaritas que habrían sido capaces de sacar la misma reacción.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bueno ya he escrito hoy un fic no creo que escriba nada más   
> *anuncio de gacha*  
> MY INSPIRATION IS ENDLESS

Le dedica una sonrisa brillante, de esas que no llegan a las portadas de las revistas por no ser lo que buscan pero que es más que suficiente para que Mika sienta el corazón encogerse en su pecho. Arashi siempre es guapa, una belleza digna de admirar, de las que hacen a todos girar la cabeza en su dirección cuando entra en un local y el moreno no sabe si sentirse orgulloso de que, efectivamente, esa persona tan maravillosa está con él o dejar que se lo coman los nervios por no ser lo bastante bueno, ansioso sobre que pensarán los demás de ver que alguien así está con alguien como él.

Sus inseguridades suelen pasar pronto, Arashi le coge la mano y le sonríe de esa manera y Mika está demasiado ocupado derritiéndose como para que le importe lo más mínimo que podrían pensar.

Pero hoy es diferente, no hay ojos extraños mirándoles ni hay gente que pueda juzgar si es o no adecuado para la rubia, pero eso no cambia que la mano de Arashi se haya apresurado a coger la suya, agachándose a darle un beso en el dorso en cuanto la puerta se ha cerrado tras él. Mika quiere decir algo elocuente, o al menos poder pasar el gesto con una risa, pero en lugar de eso un chirrido agudo sale de su garganta y un rubor se acapara de sus mejillas. El moreno no consigue reírse, pero Arashi no contiene su carcajada mientras se incorpora y le da un beso en los labios que no ayuda a que sus nervios pasen.

-Eres adorable~ 

-N-No, ¡Tú eres la que es a-adorable! -No es un adjetivo que realmente quisiese utilizar, pero las otras opciones...No son buenas.

-¿En serio? Oh...Pues no era esa la imagen que intentaba dar.

 

Le guiña un ojo y Mika puede jurar que se le ha parado el corazón en esos momentos, si alguna vez había pensado que podría acostumbrarse al coqueteo continuado por parte de la rubia estaba muy equivocado. Antes de poder darle la vuelta a la conversación, decir cualquier otra cosa en lugar de seguir hablando de lo preciosa y perfecta que es y avergonzándose por no poder expresarlo de la manera que le gustaría, es Arashi quien cambia de tema.

-¡Por cierto! Te he traído un regalo~

 

Mika no estaba ciego, había visto el ramo en cuanto había hecho esa reverencia, pero simplemente lo había ignorado en favor de lo que estaba ocurriendo, teniendo esto un mayor impacto de lo que las flores podrían tenerlo. Igualmente, siente mariposas en el estómago cuando se lo presenta, todo lleno de flores rojas y amarillas pero podrían ser las más simples margaritas que habrían sido capaces de sacar la misma reacción. Coge el ramo con cuidado, como si fuesen de cristal, y lo acerca a su nariz, aspirando el aroma y aprovechándose de las flores para ocultar su rostro.

-Son preciosas...Nunca me han regalado un ramo~ 

-Pues deberían, te quedan muy bien las flores...Ah, aunque ahora yo soy la única que puede regalarte rosas, ¿No?

Sabe que está bromeando igual que sabe que nadie más va a regalarle rosas, al menos no unas tan bonitas como las que podría traer Arashi, pero se anima a asentir. Satisfecho con la sonrisa de la rubia, saca una de las flores amarillas, esas cuyo nombre no conoce todavía pero que sabe que no tienen espinas, y alarga el brazo para colocarla tras la oreja de Arashi, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo por ver un atisbo de vergüenza en su rostro.

-Yo...Yo creo que a ti te quedan mejor~

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy tan contento de que el narumika sea canon que no tengo palabras.


End file.
